


My Random Playthrough(s)

by TaigaLunaNephilim



Category: Ai Dungeon (online game)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Betrayal, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fantasy, Furry, Gen, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Random & Short, all chapters do not link up with one another
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-11-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:48:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27278254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaigaLunaNephilim/pseuds/TaigaLunaNephilim
Summary: Each chapter will consist of different playthrough(s) from Ai Dungeons.
Relationships: Original Character/Other(s), original character/unknown





	1. The Moon's Song

**Author's Note:**

> A dying moon elf sings her song for the last time.  
> (Based on the Song: Dreamy Night/Artist: Comfi Beats [Lilypichu])

You are the only female Moon Elven Songstress in the Kingdom of Orion. Your name is Solar Luna, which means Solar Moon. You have no memory of your parents, but is the last moon elf of your kind. You stand under the moonlight, looking out at the land below you.

You sang softly to no one, "It's so late in the night, my mind is drifting away. Then I dream about times I wished for a new, happier day. If a hand could reach out right now and save my life somehow. I'll face the sun again as soon as this dreary night ends.."

The song ended, and you stood up slowly. The world was still dark, but it would be getting brighter soon. It was time to go home. Turning around, your voice carried the rest of the song off into the night sky. "Don't wanna go down like this. My head's in a place that I don't miss. So ugly, so grumpy. Sleepin' in the meantime, just stay comfy. Once everything's said and done. I know I'll be okay, I will overcome. I'm hoping, I'm coping, I'm here. I remember last year.." You continue singing as you walk away.

You were unaware of the fact that creatures of the darkness were listening to your heartfelt song. "When I was alone in my bed. Unhappy thoughts in my head. And living silently inside. Just keeping all to myself. Wished I could be somewhere else. Back when I could only hide.." The words of the song carry with them feelings of sadness. All those creatures long to express themselves, but they managed to stay silent.

"It's so late in the night, my mind is drifting away. Then I dream about times I wished for a new, happier day. If a hand could reach out right now and save my life somehow. I'll face the sun again as soon as this dreary night ends.." Your indigo eyes shine under the moonlight reflecting the sadness in your eyes. The same sadness that the creatures of dark have on theirs right now as they listened to this beautiful creature of the night.

You want to live, but they don't see a way to save you from death. Even under the light of the full moon, you are not able to outrun the shadows which begin to gather around you. Another of your voice sang out, " _It's so late in the night my mind is..._ " Your real voice came through as you sang out, "Drifting away. Then I dream about times I wished for a new, happier day. If a hand could reach out right now and save my life somehow. I'll face the sun again as this dreary night ends.." The creatures of darkness were getting closer, as you laugh a bit. Your voice was carrying all the way to their ears, and they could see you clearly.

The group of Shadows stared at you in complete awe. Then, one by one they began to disappear until there was none left. The last one slowly faded away, and you got up to your feet. Your voice wavered as you breathed out into the darkness, "I'll face the sun again as soon as this dreamy night ends."

Your breathing was heavy as you looked down at the dagger in your side. The tip was already silver with blood though there was still a lot left in the blade. You looked to where the dagger came from, and saw a bat like creature with huge wings flitting around you. Its fur was as white as snow, and it's wings were a dark purple. You looked up at the beautiful creature before you, your hand reached out to it. "W-would you mind helping me up?"

The creature hovered next to you for a moment, before its wings began to slow down and then completely. It looked at you, before grabbing the blade of the dagger which was still in your side. It pulled it out, leaving a trail of blood behind, and grabbed you under the arm. It hoisted you up, but as soon as your foot touched the ground it swung the sword around and slashed your other side.

You cried out, before grabbing the creature before you with your other hand. It grabbed it back, and in its hand it held a long, curved blade. It brought the sword down, slicing through the skin of your arm. You cried out in pain before grabbing it with your other hand.

The moonlight healed your wounds as blue blood dripped down onto the snow covered grass. You found that you couldn't stand anymore, so you sat down on the ground. The beautiful winged creature took off with your weapon. You didn't care since you have no use of a weapon. You stared at the bat creature as it circled around you. "What's your name?" You asked it.

"Moth." It said, sitting down next to you.

"I'm Solar Luna." You offer your hand out to shake, but she doesn't take it.

"Why did you try to kill me?" She asked you.

You shook your head and answered, "N-not kill, I can't kill even if I tried to. I wanted to touch your beautiful dark and white wings."

"Why?"

You smiled sadly and continued, "Your wings reminded me of the moon. It's beauty can not be compared to anything else."

The moth's eyes widen as she heard you, "So you wanted to kill me because I am beautiful?"

"I...I want to give you something in exchange for your life." You told her.

"What is it?"

"This." You offered a hand before you pulled out the dagger and stabbed it deep into your stomach. Blood dripped down your side as you looked at her.

"Ah, I can't... You shouldn't have..." She started to say before you grabbed her wrist and pulled her forward.

"Look!" You cried out.

She looked down as she felt your life begin to slow down. She could see your blood slowing down, before it froze. You could see it too as the two of you watched each other. She saw how your blood froze before going back to normal, "I see..." She said.

Tears flowed down your eyes, you replied, "I would like to exchange my life for yours."

"I can give you that, but.." She told you, "Look at your eyes. No more than a few hours left for you."

"I'd rather die than live as I am now." You told her.

"With my body, you can live for eternity as an Moon Goddess walking this Earth." You told her softly.

"As beautiful as I am, I do not want to be a Goddess."

"Then what would you do with my body? Would you throw it to the wolves? Would you leave it to rot?"

"I do not know."

"Is that why you came here, why you tried to kill me? No, I could never let that happen."

"I came here to kill you because I couldn't bare to see you leave. You... I loved you."

"I know."

You gave her a small smile and asked, "Would you like to hear a song?"

"What song?"

"One that I hear all the time when I sleep, it's the song of my heart." You sang softly.

The moth sat down next to you as the moon started to finish up healing your wounds again. You looked up at the stars and begin to sing once more, "It's so late in the night, my mind is drifting away.. Then I dream about times I wished for a new, happier day. If a hand could reach out right now and save my life somehow. I'll face the sun again as soon as this dreary night ends.." The moth recognized this song as the one that you sang earlier in the night when you were being chased down by the Shadows.

"That was beautiful." The moth told you.

"Thank you." You told her, smiling at the thought that you had given this gift to someone else.

You looked back and said, "If you don't want this body then please continue singing my song to others. So I can rest in peace knowing someone knows it."

"I'll sing it for you whenever I sing."

"You may now leave." The moon told the moth as it opened up a hole in the ceiling. The moth flew out and up towards the sky. You looked down at your body as it continued to heal itself,then you looked up at the stars and sang one last time. "It's so late in the night, my mind is drifting away... Then I dream about times I wished for a new, happier day."

You looked up at the sky once more before succumbing into the darkness as you breathed out, "...as this dreamy night ends."


	2. Her Choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Walking in a thin rope, she has the choice to live in the present or future time.  
> (Songs Mentioned: Dreamy Night - Comfi Beats, I Promise You - Yoolee)

Your name is Wisteria Lune, descendant of the previous Moon Goddess known as Lunaria Eloi. You're a young lady in your early 20s, a time traveling human who resides in both the past and future. In the past, you were born with a voice of power making you an songstress. A hidden class among the realms, you are born with a powerful voice that could command anyone with a strike of a simple word. However, in the future or rather modern day, you are a singer. Right now, you are staring up at the new moon where your great..grandmother sat and sang her last song to the world. You start to sing softly into the moonlit sky, "1 AM, eyes closed, I'm slowly falling.. to the music and the atmosphere. Now and then, I feel lights fading softly.. all over me and I remember last year..."

Suddenly, you hear a loud noise from above. It's like a cannon shot, but much louder. Then, you see something coming down towards the ground below. It looks like a giant metal bird, but it's not just any old bird. This thing is a flying fortress!

Standing up, you start observing the surrounding forests, mountains and hills for telltale signs of smoke.

There it is.

About a half a mile away from your position sits a large stone tower. Picking up your belongings, you set forward to the stone tower off in the distance. You're tired, but you have to make sure it's safe. It's not everyday you see a flying fortress crashing down in the distance. As you get closer, you start making out small figures jumping off the side of it. At first you think they're going to die, but then you notice that the figures are...different. They're weird looking...and they're wearing some sort of armor.

Once the figures reach the ground, a ladder is released and they climb down it. Once you see their feet touch the ground, you being to run. "Wait!" A familiar voice calls out.

It's Master Ebon, he came too. He must have jumped off the ship before it hit the ground. You paused and turned around, ready to defend yourself.

"It's okay! It's okay!" He says running up to you. "I was just going to ask what you were doing here, I got here as soon as I could. What are you doing out here alone?"

"I'd rather ask how you came to be on that thing, I mean how did you even get a seat on it?" You ask.

"Oh... I had my reasons. Don't worry about it, we need to get out of here before the Delantium Kingdom sends their army or something." He says.

"So there IS someone on the other side? Someone from the future? You just got here, how do you know all this stuff?" You blurt out.

"Would you rather I told you about some of it, and left out parts?"

"I suppose I wouldn't have a reason to disbelieve it." You answer.

Master Ebon sighs and begins to fill you in on what he knows about the situation. The other side is an island called Nalin, it's basically a technological paradise. All the smartest people in the world all live there, and they all use the latest and greatest equipment. The king of Nalin is a man called Henry Parrish, he's a very kind and just ruler. It's a special type of technology you know, it's called temporal science. It allows people to travel through time.

You felt a pang in your heart as you remembered something in your past life. Someone who delve into the Shadows who was Nalin, but you don't remember their name. Shaking your head at your thoughts, you stated most likely to yourself, "I'm not the only who can travel through time..?"

"I was telling you about some of it, there is so much more I want to tell you, but we should really get out of here. Can you still use one of these?" Master Ebon asks, holding a walkie-talkie.

Taking one in your hand, holding a button at the side, you answer into the walkie-talkie, "Yes."

"Good, over. Hello? Hello, is anyone there? I repeat, what is your situation?" Master Ebon asks into the device.

A voice comes back, "We read you five by five, out."

"This is it then, we're getting out of here. Let's go, over. Follow me."

You and Master Ebon begin to run in the direction that the plane wreckage is located, when you see a soldier sprinting your way, gun in hand. "Master Ebon, we got a report of gunshots near the wreckage. Are you okay?" He asks.

Master Ebon stops short and points to you. He ordered, "Get Wisteria out of here." He took my arm and pushed me towards the startled soldier, "Take her to safety, you know who I am right?"

The man, who looks a little stunned, nods. Master Ebon then turns back to you. Your master looked down at you, he placed his hands on your shoulders and spoke, "Miss Lune, what I'm about to say may scare you but I want you to find a way to get into Nalin. Being here will only get you killed. Keep the walkie-talkie."

He pulled something from his pocket and tossed it to you. You caught it: an Aftermath medallion. "Wear this, it will protect you from anything magic."

Master Ebon turned away while you put the necklace around your neck. As he ran towards the soldier, he shouted back at you, "I'm sorry I couldn't save you. Good luck." Then, he took the shot.

You dropped the walkie-talkie in shock. Master Ebon had been killed by the soldier he ordered to protect you. In that same moment, you felt a sharp pain hit your leg. You looked down, and saw a bolt went right through your flesh.

The soldier shouted, "We need to go, Miss Lune!" He assisted you and the both of you took off running to the nearest camp to keep shelter in. You don't know where you're going, but somewhere far away from here. In the meantime, the soldier has been using the walkie-talkie and orders for an evacuation.

After getting treatment for your wound, you found yourself in the closest refugee camp. Luckily, you made it before anyone died. If you stayed in the wreckage of the castle too long, you think you'd have been one of them. Now, there are people from all over just like you, looking for a safe place to go.

Your master's words echoed through your head. ' _Find a way to Nalin.._ ' How? You don't even have a clue. You have to look to the future. Your past is gone, and your ability doesn't give you any powers of foresight. You are literally blind to the future. You grasped the medallion around your neck, you sucked in a deep breath and said quietly, "Master Ebon, what am I supposed to do? I can't use foresight, my magic isn't working.." You brushed away the incoming tears and looked up at the night sky. You noticed a shooting star.

"But I can still try, right? I mean...I'm alive, and that's the most important thing. I can survive. I can find a way to Nalin. I don't know how, but I will." You spoke to no one.

Stiffening, you feel a cool breath behind your back. Your turned around on guard, a man stepped out of the shadows and he looked awfully familiar to you or rather the past you. His amber eyes warmed as he said, "Forgive me for startling you, m'lady. I can't help but over hear your conversation to yourself."

He wore a black cloak with silver lining, and a sword by his side. You noticed he was missing a few fingers on his left hand. "Who are you?" You demand.

"My name's Roldan, at your service."

"You're a soldier." It suddenly hit you. The man looked too polished to be a rebel. He gave a faint smile. You let out a nervous chuckle, "What brings a soldier like yourself here?"

"I'm searching for a place to fit in, Your Highness. This, and the war."

"What do you mean? Are you fighting for the Kishak Kingdom?"

Roldan shakes his head, "Nope. I'm not sure what's going on with the king either. I'm not really loyal to anyone right now. I'm just trying to survive."

"Is there something wrong with that?" you ask.

He shrugs, and lets out a dry laugh, "I suppose not, but I was trying to fit in."

You smiled at that and looked back at the night sky replying, "I understand what you mean, I want to be able to fit in somewhere too but I can't. I have somewhere to go. Something that I promised my Master before he.." You stopped talking and your eyes saddened. You couldn't bring yourself to say his name, "Well no matter I guess. I just wanted to tell you that it's alright to fit in somewhere. It'll make you stronger. You can trust me on this."

Roldan nodded and he asked, "Is this seat taken by any chance?" He gestured to the cot next to yours. You shook your head and answered, "Go for it." He sat down and laid back into the cot as if to be lost in thoughts. You sang softly, "It's so late in the night, my mind is drifting away. Then I dream about times I wished for a new, happier day.. If a hand could reach out right now and save my life somehow. I'll face the sun again as soon as this dreary night ends.."

Roldan's hand raised slightly as he rested it under his head. If you've noticed, he was pretty much following the rules of the song. You continued singing into the night as your voice carried your song into the breeze, "I'll face the sun again as soon as this dreamy night ends."

Roldan woke up as the sky grew brighter and he sat up rubbing his head. He thought to himself, 'Haven't slept peacefully like that in years.' He glanced over at the young woman sleeping in her cot soundly. Something about her made his heart flutter. Maybe it was just the nice things she had to say to him.

Thoughts of fleeing from these soldiers raced through his head, but then he stopped. Why should he run? He was safe. She had saved his life. He would stay here for now. He looked back at her cot and took out a black notebook. He began to write in it, trying to take his mind off of sleeping on the cot. He would have to leave soon though. He didn't want to anger the soldiers or disappoint the young woman. Waking up, you stretched and yawned. You blinked drowsily and looked up at Roldan who was lost in his thoughts, you made your way towards him and waved a hand in front of his face.

He jumped and looked at you, "Oh!" He gave you a sheepish grin, "I'm sorry, m'lady. I didn't even see you there."

You smiled and laughed lightly, "It's perfectly fine. A penny for your thoughts?"

He answered, "I never got your name, m'lady."

You took a step back and curtsied while answering, "Wisteria Lune at your service."

He gave a nod and smile, "Pleasure to meet you Wisteria, I'm Roldan."

You giggled and answered, "A pleasure, Sir Roldan."

Roldan straightened his attire and questioned, "Where do you plan on going from here, Wisteria?"

"Since when did we get to first name bases, Sir Roldan?" You teased him.

He stuck out his tongue in a childishly manner which made you laugh. He found himself laughing too, he had never thought he would ever laugh with someone in his life. After the previous war, he fought in, he had never expected to be smitten with another till now. You continued, "I was going to try to reach the Nalin Empire, it's the only place I can think of that will take me in."

He asked, "You have anything to trade?"

You shook your head, "I only have these clothes and this one pouch of food."

You showed him the contents. Roldan gazed at the pouch, "That's only enough food for one person for three days. Even then it's not very much. You sure you don't have any friends there?"

You shook your head, "They're all dead. Everyone I knew there is dead."

"Sorry to hear that..Wisteria..." He apologized not realizing your situation nor your story. You smiled softly and said, "It's fine." Your hand trembled as you gripped the medallion tightly around your fist. You took a deep breath and continued with a smile on your face hoping he didn't catch the sadness in your eyes again, "I want to find a man named, 'Henry Parrish.' If I remember he's the ruler and King of Nalin." You rattled off the first thing that entered your head. You looked up into his eyes and saw that he knew exactly where you were going.

"I heard about a the undead horde that was heading this way. They got lucky and ambushed a knight's convoy. You were not meant to survive, Wisteria."

You looked down at your feet, your eyes growing cloudy, you answer, "I know that. If it weren't for this medallion that my master gave me.. I would've been dead. Luckily, I survived with just a bolt to the leg."

You painfully shifted your weight around your legs as you looked at Roldan with determination. You spoke, "No matter what happens, I'm going to live and complete my mission."

He reached out and patted your shoulder, "Don't worry about it. You can stay here at the fort for free, that will definitely give you plenty of time to get strong enough to take on the undead."

You thanked him and did some light stretching with your leg. You noticed that the bolt had torn up your pants quite a bit, not to mention it had torn open a wound on your leg. You were able to get the bolt off and discard of in a nearby bin. You looked up and thanked Roldan once more before hobbling out of the office. Outside, the fort was fairly empty. A few soldiers milled around outside chatting with one another or doing calisthenics. You rested up against a nearby wall trying to decide what to do next. You checked your pants and found the bolt had only grazed your leg, so you decided to talk to one of the sergeants.

As you were about to approach the sergeants, one of them looked up and headed over to you. He introduced himself, "My name's Sir Drake Sied an Imperial Sergeant of Special Services from Nalin. How may I help you?"

To your relief, the sergeant could be your gateway to Nalin. He would be able to get you to Henry Parrish.

You answer, "I want to go to Nalin."

The sergeant frowned and gave you a side-long glance, "You realize the threat we're facing don't you? If we send a messenger with you, there's no telling what could happen. It's too dangerous."

You took a deep breath and clenched your hands in frustration, "I realize that, but my mission is important! An undead horde is heading this way, and I need to warn the King!"

Drake let out a loud chuckle, rolling his eyes, "Ha-ha-ha-ha! I like your nerve young lady, but you're going to need more than just nerve for this one. The King? Hello? Have you seen the news? The undead horde has been sweeping through Derxia like a plague! It's gotten worse in the last month! I don't think it's just a rumor, I think he's coming. And he's going to be pissed."

You frowned, "Even worse news, the undead are led by a lich."

Drake let out another chuckle, "Now that's just freaking brilliant! If you're trying to get yourself killed, you got the right man. Sigh... Look, you got any guidance skills? Hunting, fishing, crafting, something like that? I could use some people who are more than just fighters."

You nodded, "A little bit."

Drake let out a shout of approval, "Perfect, you'll be perfect!"

You hear the sarcasm in his voice, "Perfect?"

Drake let out a chuckle, "Ha-ha-ha-ha! Perfect! You'll be perfect for what I need!"

You were about to say something till Roldan made his way to intervene, he said, "Cut it out with the sarcasm, Sgt. Drake."

Sgt. Drake turned to Roldan, "With all due respect sir, I don't see how you can miss the sarcasm in this situation. I mean the girl here claims to have some guidance skills, is that true?"

"I... Yes."

"Really? Because I must have been hearing things if you think that, because there is no way someone's life could be described as perfect."

"It can be." You say calmly.

Drake's eyes narrowed, "Interesting. You would be perfect then. I need someone who can act as a liason between the soldiers here and the citizens of Rask. And since you obviously know about this so called perfect life, I'll be needing your help on this matter as well."

"What?!" You exclaim.

Sgt Drake turns to you, "You're going to pretend to be a girl from the village."

"WHAT?!" You exclaim again, "I'm not dressing as a girl!"

Roldan took a step forward and whispered in your ear, "Wisteria, if you want him to take you to Nalin. You might as well help him or gain his trust." Sensing that this was the best option you could get at the moment, you whispered back, "Roldan, I don't even know what to say except I'm sorry. I need to help Drake on this."

Drake nods, "Alright, let's see ID." He turns to Roldan, "And you too, sir. Roldan showed his badge, and you realized that you didn't have a proof of ID. You wanted to reach for your wallet but that was in your backpack. You'd have to improvise. Drake noticed the medallion around your neck and stated, "You never said that you were the apprentice of Master Ebon." His eyes widened in admiration. You didn't even know you were going to say it until it came out of your mouth, "He was my teacher...and father."

Drake's eyes widened in understanding as he stated, "I... see. And this medallion, it has his face on it?" "Yes. It's the only thing I have left of him. He gave it to me before he died." You carefully took the medallion off and handed it to Drake.

Drake looked at the medallion and then back at you, "This is a very sad story. And very honorable of your master. He was a great man." You nod in agreement, "He was. He also told me that the doors to Nalin would always be open to me, and I should come and see him whenever I was in the city." "That's very kind of him. Kindness is a very important quality in someone we want to help." Drake gave the medallion back to you. Once the medallion was removed, everyone in the area felt your magic. Roldan automatically took a step back. Drake looked at Roldan, "You don't seem scared of the girl, perhaps you're a good liar? Good skills for a second in command to have." Roldan didn't like where this was going, but he kept his cool and stated, "I trust her." Drake looked at you, "The big one, he seems scared. How about you?"

"Roldan's a good man. I'm sure whatever you ask of us, he won't fail in his duties." You stated. Drake smirked, "Right, so what are you going to be when you grow up?" "Excuse me, do I look like a kid to you? I'm in my early 20s, Sgt Drake." You answered snapping feeling humiliated with his question. "Alright, alright, that'll do." Drake said backing down. "Time to go." Drake opened the gate and motioned for you to follow him out of it. You did so, but you couldn't help but look back towards the city. You saw a lot of demons cheering and heading towards the city. You felt sick, and angry. You didn't want to be here, you wanted to go home. You were ready to just run away.

"We need to go." Drake's gruff voice snapped you out of your thoughts. You were confused, as you didn't realize you've been thinking so loudly. The three of you made small chat along the way about this and that. The small talk was very awkward for you, as your mind kept returning to thoughts of how you'd like to get back to Nalin as soon as possible. As if reading your thoughts, Roldan took your hand in his as he grasped it lightly. Which surprisingly calmed you. The closer you three got to the prison, the less talk there was and more intense silence took place. The closer you got to the prison, the smell became much more prominent. The smell of blood and death. The closer you got to the prison, the quieter and tenser Roldan became. You gripped his hand in an effort to calm him. Drake on the other hand just stared off into space. "You two stay out here." Drake said to you as he entered the prison.

You and Roldan waited in the courtyard for a few moments, before you saw Drake coming out with a bloody cloth in his hand. You couldn't believe it. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!" You said in utter shock. Drake tossed the bloody cloth to you. "Use this to gag her, then make sure she doesn't scream. Can't have her alerting anyone in the city, or they'll all escape from her." Drake said matter-of-factly. Roldan gave Drake a look that says, 'I'm not doing that, you do it.' "I'm not doing that. What the hell kind of person are you?" Roldan stated. "The only kind worth knowing apparently." Drake said as he turned around and entered the prison.

You were furious, you wanted to kill him right there and then, but you wanted to do more than that to him. It was the weekend, so there weren't many guards on duty. You took advantage of that by sneaking into the prison and going down to the cellblock where Velzix was held. After convincing the first couple of guards that you knew what you were doing, you managed to get the keys for Velzix's cell. You took a deep breath and opened the door. "Roldan, get her out of here." You commanded.

Roldan grabbed you by the hand and quickly pulled you out of the cell. "What the hell are you doing?! I told you to go back to the mansion! We're going to be..." Drake's voice was interrupted by Roldan grabbing him. "You stay out of this." Roldan growled. "What are you going to do? Kill me? You can't! I'm a vampire, remember?" Drake taunted. "And I'm the Moon Goddess." You snapped silencing him, Drake wanted to call out your statement lies till he saw the violet hue in your eyes. Ones that only Goddesses of the Moon has. "I'm going to make you suffer for all the times you tormented me, all the..." Drake started to say. "You had your fun, now it's time for me to have mine." You interrupted again.

"I'll enjoy watching you squirm." Drake said as he pulled Roldan's hand off of him. "Oh, wouldn't you like that? All the times, you made me suffer in my past life." You spat at him in a language that Drake knew. It was the language of the Dark Elves. He knew you were one of them.

You walked out of the prison with Roldan, who was still holding the bloody gag in his hand. He threw it down on the street and walked alongside of you. "That was unnecessary." He stated. You took a deep breath and released his hand, "I know.. it's just we don't know when Drake will turn against us." "He wouldn't do that." "Yes, he would. He's a lying snake charmer that preys on the emotions of the masses. Remember he was the one that convinced everyone you were the one that killed Count Rostov, when in fact it was I." "I still don't understand why you allowed yourself to be taken in by his lies. You're the ruler of a powerful nation. You could've easily had him killed." "And give him credit? Why should I when he's not going to give it to me freely? No, instead he'll just lie about me too. You know, claim I'm a cold ruthless conqueror that doesn't care about anything except power. He's already said you as well."

"He doesn't know me like you do. Plus, wouldn't you agree that he at least is a better leader than that insipid king?" "Yes, but not by much and that's why I never have any intention on replacing him. And what of you and your lie about being a vampire? I'm sure he didn't believe it." "Oh no, he believed that. He's been pursuing me for quite some time now. Just a matter of time before he caught me. Then he'll stake me as he did the Count." "But why would he believe it? You said you've only told a few people about it." Roldan paused for a moment, then said "You're the only person I've told." "You? Why? I mean granted you're a good friend, but you're also the most gullible one besides our new ally Master Ebon."

He answered, "Because I love you, Wisteria." A simple answer to a complex question. Roldan saw something in you that you didn't see in yourself. As you had said before, there are some people you just connect with on a deeper level. You knew he had feelings for you, and you hate to admit but you felt the same too. However, you weren't sure if it was love. You knew what love was. Master Ebon, your mother and father, your sister and probably others all loved you. It was just a question if you felt that way about them. It wasn't until Roldan confessed his feelings to you did you finally know the answer.

You loved everyone. But the love that you felt for Roldan was stronger. You still don't know why. He was kind to you, he never gave you any reason to not like him. He saved your life more than once. Well, other than your family that is. You know, family is something you haven't thought about in a long time. You miss them. You even know why you're missing them. It's because you're on your way to see them. That's right, you're going home. The journey feels long enough that you're convinced you'll be here all night.

You stared at Roldan's eyes as he waited for your answer, you heart wavered as you stated, "Well isn't this unfair." He asked, "Unfair?" You answer, punching his arm playfully, "Out of all the places, you confessed your love to me in front of a prison." Roldan points out, "But they let us through." "It doesn't matter, they told us to get out. Those are the rules." He shakes his head, and pulls out a lighter from his pocket. He held it to the bed sheet, which caught on fire rather quickly. "Doesn't matter anyway, I don't think they used wooden bars, it's too dry out here." He says, "Well let's not keep our hosts waiting any longer, shall we?" You and Roldan both stand up, and begin the walk to the door. You stopped him and replied softly, "I love you too, Roldan."

He responded in kind, as you walked out arm in arm. The two of you were lead to a house that was much bigger than the one you just left. The King, or whoever ruled Nalin, liked to live large. You were shown to a small room with a bathroom inside of it. There was a wooden bench type thing in the room. "The shower" was marked on it, along with a bucket for "hygiene purposes. Be sure to use both." "How long are we staying here? Are we expected to stay the night?" You asked the guard who was still standing outside the room. He lifted up his voice and said, "If I told you, it would be a secret, now wouldn't it?"

You blushed and muttered out loud, "Stupid question, of course we have to stay here tonight. We can't just go wandering around the streets of Nalin at night, we'll get lynched." You heard a chuckle as the door closed behind you. You replied, "I can't wait to see mom and dad again," as you stripped off your clothes and got in the shower. The hot water felt so good on your skin. You started to sing as you rinsed all the dirt off, "I can try to sing a song, I can write a thousand melodies but that don't matter 'cause you're the missing part of me. All the love songs, I sing when I'm alone. What if we are more than just parallel lines..?"

You get out and dry off with the provided cloth. You continued singing, "You can push me a mile away, I will run to you always. Put us oceans far apart. Calm the seas to sail to you.." You looked at yourself in the mirror, and stopped. Your face looked so different, older, and so...worn. You didn't recognize the person looking back at you. You watched your mouth move as you talked and you were surprised to hear that sound. What happened to you? You grabbed some lotion from the small bottle on the side and began to apply it to your face. You cried out, "I'm sorry Roldan!" The door opened as you finished, and the guard was standing there with a tray. You looked surprised to see him and a little afraid. He handed you the food and said, "The chef has prepared this meal especially for you. Be sure to eat it all."

You blushed and took it replying 'thanks' to him. As he quickly left the room. You got a fork and knife and started to eat the meal provided to you. It was some sort of chicken salad, with maybe a boiled potato in it. You consumed it, and looked back outside. You wore a lovely lavender dress that enhanced your curves and your silver hair. A knock came from your door, you hear Roldan's voice ask, "Wisteria, you in there?" You smiled and replied, "Yes, I'm in here. It's lovely to see you again, Roldan." He walked in slowly, closing the door behind him. He wore a dark gray suit, with a black shirt and a red tie. His black hair was gelled back and onyx eyes looked at you. He looked just as good as he did in the program. He opened his arms and said, "It's good to see you as well, Wisteria."

You went into them and he hugged you. When he let you go, he grabbed your hand and began to walk you around the room. He asked, "So what do you think of Nalin? The city, I mean. From what your brother has told me, you've been to some of the more affluent areas of Nalin." "I love it here. There's so much to do and see. I love the architecture, the parks, the gardens, the arts, the food, everything about it. You added, "Plus, the people here are very appreciative of my voice."

"Who wouldn't you have a lovely voice, darling." He chuckled. "I remember my first glimpse of it as well. It was quite a sight." You blushed. He carried on, "Yes, very impressive." He stopped you suddenly and looked at you intently. He asked, "Wisteria, what do you think of me? Do you like me?" It was your turn to blush. You looked down and fiddled with your dress' buttons. You looked up and said, "I like you, Roldan. A lot. I'm sorry if I've lead you to believe anymore different." "That's good to know. Would you...would you go out with me?" "What?" "Would you go out with me? Your heart fluttered and your face turned bright red, you answered softly, "Yes." He slid his arm around your waist and drew you in close to his body. He bent down and whispered in your ear, "Perfect."

The rest of the day was spent with Roldan showing you around the city, him complimenting your voice and asking if you had any songs prepared for the concert that night, and him kissing you every now and then Stopping by the fountain in front of the castle, you started to sing, "Should I question my sanity? What if you are my only destiny. Tell me we are meant to be. Just take a chance and fly with me. When two worlds collide.. take a deep look inside, what if we are more than just parallel lines?"

People from different races stopped to listen to your song. In the city, you're known as 'Angel' among the people who live there. For having a soothing voice that relaxes all listeners. As the people listened to your song, it seemed like all their cares and worries left them. You felt like a real singer for the first time. You continued singing as you sang to Roldan who looked at you with admiration in his eyes and love, "You can push me a mile away, I will run to you always. Put us oceans far apart. Calm the seas to sail to you. Take a flight across the universe even under another sky. I will still find you. This I promise you."

Singing to Roldan like that made you feel so free. As if all your worries and cares were lifted off your shoulders, leaving you with joy and happiness. You felt truly loved for the first time. You wanted to savor every second of this feeling. Roldan said, "Wisteria. Will you go out with me?"

"I would love to, Roldan." You beamed. He bent down and picked you up in his arms. He spun you around and around laughing with delight the whole time. The moments seemed to last an eternity.

But eventually, it had to end. He set you back on your feet. He looked at you and asked, "Wisteria. Will you marry me?"

The crowd of people that had gathered around the two of you began to cheer. You looked into Roldan's eyes and saw nothing but love and honesty there, so you answered, "Yes."

As the crowd continued to cheer, Roldan pulled you into his arms and kissed you. He said, "Perfect." The two of you are now the rulers of Nalin, and you have no plans on ever leaving it.


	3. Your new FURmate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a world inhabited by anthropomorphic animals only, you have been admitted to college and are ready to spend your next years in it. As you enter your new room, you meet your roommate. What will happen between you and him/her? Will you become friends, enemies, or something more? It's up to you and the AI.

You are a female anthropomorphic Tigress named Eira. You have just been admitted to Furpolis College and you are being shown the facilities. At one point, you are shown your room and learn that you will share it with a male anthropomorphic wolf named Shad. Once the tour is finished, you settle down in your room, where you finally meet Shad. Shad is a friendly wolf, and you get along with him really well. You decide to be friends with him.

Over the next week, you settle into your new life at Furpolis College. You are really happy there and have a lot of fun. You meet a lot of interesting people, go on adventures, and live a carefree life. You never would've thought that such a thing was possible for you. But here you are, living it up. However, it isn't all fun and games. One night, you end up at a tavern with several of your new friends. Naturally, you order a pitcher of ale. Soon, the pitcher is drained and so are several other liters of ale from other nearby tavern patrons.

"I think it's time for us to leave," your wolfish friend says. You have had just a bit too much to drink, but you feel fine.

"We can go," you say.

As you are standing up, you feel a bit wobbly. Your friends help you up, but instead of helping them, you end up pushing them away. This makes them recoil in fear. In that moment, you realize what you've done, and you sink back down on the bench seat.

> You say "Sorry."

You say the words that end your life.

You fall backwards and hit your head on the stone floor.

You don't move again. At least not physically.

Your mind slips from this world and into the realm of the dead.


	4. Phantom Kindness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You are alone in your house idly watching Netflix. Suddenly, you feel someone pat your head. You feel someone begin playing with your ears and hair. You're afraid to turn and look who, or what, is behind you. But also, it's super pleasant and relaxing...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: If you don't like anything to do with smut then I suggest for you to stop reading or skip till the next story/chapter is up.

You are Lune, a young Woman Who is home alone. You are a little lonely, and a little bored. You feel something stroke your hair. You freeze. As you sit still, you feel hands begin playing with your hair and ears. They are gentle and the sensation is incredibly soothing. You are afraid to look and see who, or what is touching you. Also, you don't really want them to stop...

You wake up and sit up in bed.

" _Lune._ " The whisper is barely audible, but the tone is certain.

> You look around flushed.

You sit up and stare around the room wondering what woke you up as your eyes adjust to the darkness. You blink several times, wondering if you had been dreaming. Nothing but blackness greets your eyes.

> You stretch and find yourself aroused.

As your limbs twitch, you think about how good it feels to move them. With a groan, you begin stretching out the aches in your body. You grab your phone on the nightstand and turn on the flashlight located in the corner. The bright beam illuminates your room and you scan it, finding everything seems to be in order.

> You turning off the flashlight on your phone.

You flip off the flashlight and toss your phone back on the nightstand. You roll over onto your side to stare at the door as you try to fall back asleep. You stare at the door, watching it swing slightly in the wind. You reach out and grab your blanket, wrapping it tightly around your shoulders. For a moment, you fixate on the door. You think you can see something move in the darkness, but you quickly scan your eyes again and nothing is there. You sigh and close your eyes, resting your head against the pillow. A few minutes later, you drift back to sleep...

You are awoken by a loud banging on the door. You sit up, glancing around the room. As your eyes adjust to the darkness, you can make out your room is empty. You look at the door and see that it is still closed. You jump up and head for the narrow window. You use your toes to push open the window and stick your head out. The cold air hits your face, and you close your eyes as you take a deep breath. Spring air drifting across your face invigorates you, and you smile.

You jump down from the window and head for the backdoor. You unlatch and open the backdoor, stepping outside into your backyard. As you scan the area, you pause. In the distance is a blackened tree, its branches twisted and blackened. The grass around it is burnt, and some trees are missing all their branches. You pause, staring at it. You can sense the eyes watching you...

" _Lune._ "

You look around, but see nothing. You hear a voice in your head, although it is very quiet.

> You say "Hello?"

You feel your heart begin to race as you struggle to hear the voice again. Nothing but silence greets your ears. Your breath catches in your throat, and you pause, glancing around. Shaking your head, you decided to head back into the house. The tree just had to appear there. You enter the door and head upstairs. You change into some sweatpants and a hoodie, then lay down on your bed and begin watching Netflix for a couple hours.

As soon as a sex scene popped up, you find yourself touching your genitalia. What the fuck? You feel like you're losing control as you suffer from an immediate reaction to what you see on the screen. Your body has taken over, and your mind is incapable of rational thought. You grab your phone and turn it off, tossing it on the bed next to you. This has never happened to you before.

Phantom sensations continue to pulse through you. You can feel your scalp tingling and your muscles slowly relaxing. You want to keep watching the show, but you can't even move. You stare ahead, unable to break eye contact with the screen. Your body growing hotter by the second. Your pussy giving off a smell that tells your body that you're in heat. Your nostrils widen, and you catch a faint whiff. Your eyes narrow as you stare ahead, watching as a trail of pungent odor drifts across the room... You stand up, stroking rapidly as you sniff the air. Fuck! A growl rumbles in your throat, and your body hair rises. You pace forward, staring at the screen.

The episode ends as you reach the kitchen. Your eyes dart to the hallway, and you pause, nostrils flaring. You can smell him. He's standing there, watching you. Watching everything. His eyes are hidden behind a dark cloak, but you know they're there. He's leaning against the wall, his posture relaxed. He's watching you. Staring at you. You look away, unable to move any further and head back to the living room. Your pussy craving for sex. Your sex drive pulse through you. You want to have sex. You need to have sex. You can't get it out of your head. You can't get him out of your head. He's watching you.

" _Do you want to have sex?_ "

Yes. No. You don't know anymore.

"Yes." You answer.

He smiles slowly, nodding.

You step backwards slowly, before turning around and walking towards him. You reach your hand out, and he grabs it gently, raising it to his lips and kissing it gently. You pull your hand back, staring into his eyes. He raises your arm slowly, biting into your shoulder. You feel a surge of euphoria flood through you, as his mouth latches onto your wound. Your blood tastes sweet and metallic as it trickles down your neck, and he licks the blood from his lips. He raises his head, looking at you and smiling. You want him to bite you again...

He leans in slowly, kissing you. Your head is filled with the taste of his lips and the metallic flavor of your blood. His free hand wraps around your waste and pulls you against him, as you feel his tongue gently trace along your lips. You open your mouth, touching your tongue to his. The kiss deepens, as you feel yourself spiraling out of control. You pull away, slightly dizzy. You want him, you crave him. " _I want to fuck you._ " He whispers.

You feel his hand move between your legs, slipping into your panties and rubbing your pussy through your cheap cotton underwear. "I want you to suck me." You grind against his hand as you moan, a slow smile spreading across your face as you moan. "I want you to taste myself on your lips." He leans in again, kissing you passionately as his hand continues to invade your body. You moan into his mouth, feeling your stomach twist and turn as pleasure overwhelms you. The kiss ends, and he smiles at you. "I want to hear you scream my name." He whispers.

"M... Morgan..."

He bites your lip gently and smiles as you yelp, before running his tongue along the inflicted wound to sooth it. He chuckles, smiling gently. "What's your safeword?" He asks. "Yellow." You reply. He pulls back, considering. "I need to be inside you." He says. "You need to be inside me?" You ask. He nods slowly, and you feel your face flush as you feel wetness drip down between your legs. "I need to be inside you..." He says, a predatory grin spreading across his face. He leans in slowly, his mouth touching the shell of your ear.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He whispers. You feel your face screw up as your stomach twist and turn, your mind filling with white-hot lust and desire. You want him to fuck you. You need him to fuck you. "Fuck me, Morgan." You purred. "Say it like you want me to fuck you, Lune." He replies, grinning. You blush, groaning as he chuckles. "I want your large hard dick inside my tight wet pussy. I want you to fuck me till I can't stand for a week." You pleaded as the wetness begins to drip down between your legs. "Oh, I'm going to enjoy doing that." He replies, grinning. He slowly runs his hands up your arms, gently caressing you as you let out a shiver of anticipation. Then, he suddenly grabs your wrists, holding them up into the air as his eyes burn into yours. Your instinct is to struggle, but he holds your wrists tightly, causing you to grit your teeth and stay still. You feel your wrists swelling slightly, and you realize he's slowly raising them up into the air as his grip slowly tightens.

"You need to trust me, Lune." He says softly, smiling.

You frown, narrowing your eyes at him.

"Trust me."

You sigh, as he slowly lowers your wrists. "Good girl." He smiles.

He turns you around, pushing you gently but forcefully against the wall as his body presses up against yours. You feel his dick pushing against your thigh, but he doesn't enter you. "I'm going to fuck you like this for a reason." He says. He runs a hand down your side, gently tweaking one of your nipples as he does so. You gasp as you feel your body respond to his touches, your pussy dripping as you shudder against him.

"You need to focus, Lune." He says, smiling. He drops to his knees, pulling your leg up as he slides into you, causing you to gasp. He holds you tightly as he begins to thrust into you, his dick sliding in and out of you as you gasp his name. "Please..." You moan.

" _Please what, Lune?_ "

"Please, master." You moan.

" _That's better. Now, tell me, Lune. What do you need?_ "

"I need you to fuck me!" You moan.

" _Again._ "

"Master, please fuck me harder." You cried out.

" _Again._ "

"I need you to fuck me, master!"

" _Again_."

"I... I need my master to fuck me!"

" _Again, Lune._ "

"I need you to fuck me faster, master. I want Master's dick to mess up my insides! I want Master to fill me with his seed and impregnate me!" You moaned out loud.

" _Again. Louder._ "

"I need my master to fuck me harder! I want my master to fill me with his seed and make me pregnant!"

" _Good. Again._ "

You start to breath quickly, moans turning into screams as you shudder against him.

" _Again._ "

"I... Oh! I'm gonna... I want my master to fuck me...!"

" _Again!_ "

"I want my master to fuck me harder! God, yes! I want my master's dick to fill me with his seed!"

" _Bravo. You have done good, Lune._ "

"Thank you, master."

" _Your wish is my command._ " His voice now a lowly whisper.

Soon you were screaming as he pounded into your pussy harder and faster. Your legs growing weaker due to the insane amount of pleasure. You scream as you come hard, your pussy tightening and releasing as you shudder in pleasure. "Yes. Take that, bitch." You hear him say huskily as he comes inside of you, breathing heavily. You took a finger and scooped up the stray dripping cum from your pussy to lick it off your finger. "Good-bye, Lune. I'm sure we will meet again some day."

You see his image slowly start to disappear, as the hands caress you gently. "Good-bye, master."

The hands slowly disappear as the image disappears. You're alone now in your room. The whole night you're filled with a pleasant afterglow. You feel happy and fulfilled. You're happy to have met your phantom lover.


End file.
